blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Teamplayr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blacklight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lightsky L3 Aim Point page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Thanks 4 your edits! Thanks for all your contributions around here, great to see some other people adding stuff! ^_^ Fridi San (talk) 20:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Depot Hello! ^_^ Sure, I'll definitely have a look at it! I may be offline for the next 2 days, or at least I won't have access to a computer that is capable of running Blacklight. So I won't be able to provide any screenshots - probably better, considering the lousy quality of the program I use ;) - but I can link stuff, make some edits, etc. I think you've already added some really cool stuff! btw Hmm, what help might I need? Well, there's tons of items that we don't have yet, quite a bunch of Scopes, most items in the Category:Lower Body Armor, etc etc. If you are more into writing an overview, I think you can pick almost any 'weapon component' category (Muzzle, Scope, Stock, Barrel) and see if in it, there's an article page with the same name as the category that serves as such an overview. Well, any contribution helps , actually ;) Fridi San (talk) 16:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Scope and stuff hello Teamplayr ^_^ Thank you! I had a pretty good run the last couple of days. Yeah, we're probably more or less complete with Scopes, Muzzles, Helmets and Boots by now. For Chest (Lower Body Armor) the main page is still a stub, though I think most items exist now, only the starting outfit is missing. The areas where we are probably still missing the most stuff is Stocks, Barrels and some items in Category:Tactical Gear. Those 3 also don't have main pages yet, either. So if you feel like making a contribution to any of those, that'd be nice! :) But Premades are also a great field. I haven't paid a lot of interest so far in them, as I wanted to get all 'standard' items listed first. So if you want to cover that field and maybe create a Premade or Premade Weapon page (one should probably redirect to the other) as a main page for Category:Premade that would be indeed a lot of help! I'll see that I get the missing weapon components and such in the next couple of days as I have time... Thanks in advance! Fridi San (talk) 21:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hello again ^_^ Hey Teamplayr thanks for all those contributions, great stuff! I'm currently still taking a little break after going to GamesCom (I even got to briefly meet Jerald Gerritzen from Zombie which was great, unfortunately no free items :P ) but I'll be back in a couple of days to go over ome stuff. I'll have a look at the Beacon, maybe the description in the game is wrong... Fridi San (talk) 22:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Stock hey :) the Meet & Greet with Jared was really short unfortunately, he was sort of leaving when we met. So no photp or autograph, oh well next time. I set up a main page Stock for the category of the same name. Some stuff is still missing in the table, I didn't have the game available when I wrote it, so if you feel like contributing there that would be great! I actually got me MARS in-game (yay!), so I made pages for his weapons, I'll probably cover the other Category:Hero Weapon items next... Incidently ... do you have SeaNanners Voice Pack for you agent? Fridi San (talk) 22:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello ^_^ Don't worry about spamming, the Talk page is for leaving all sorts of messages, and if I ever feel it gets too much I can wipe it clean easily ;) About SeaNanners, I have the same opinion: let people find it on their own, just giving away the code would be too easy! Yes, I noticed you started creating pages for mags, really nice! I had done some, too, though I took the lazy path, I just made those pages a redirect to a " Mags" page that lists all ammo for a specific weapon ;) Reward Packs are looking REALLY nice these days. When I started on this wiki, they were more or less the only thing about Retribution here, the rest was all Tango Down, and that page only had like the first 3 levels. Thank you for creating so many pages there out of the red links! I think the next big projects, now that we got almost all regular items, will be some general explanation articles like Receiver, Primary Weapon, Secondary Weapon that go into their respective categories and explain what sort of items are available and what they do. Also, at some point we got to go over the existing articles. I had copied a lot of older pages from the German wiki, which in part was set up while Blacklight was still in the Beta phase. Since then, at least the Spread amnd Recoil stats were redesigned, so the data in some of those articles is outdated. And the pictures don't look so great either, not to mention that they have a German description on them... And yea, MARS is quite funny, though after buying him I realized that the gun I built myself has actually better stats than his, and he only has 2 Gear Slots. Anyway, I noticed that when I use my personal gun (with bronze metallic camo) while running around with MARS, it gets picked up a lot more than with my regular agent, people must think it is really special. Well, of course it is, it's just not the official MARS weapon as they think! ^_^ Fridi San (talk) 14:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Yes, MARS has 25% Armor, that is how much of the bonus(?) damage gets soaked when getting a Headshot as far as I know. From what I've heard, this is the best in the game. And the taunt is really nice, I actually get 15 GP for performing it after a kill, it counts as an "Extreme Emote". :) I guess Stats is something we have to do soon ;) But those I think won't be too hard, we'll just copy the mouse-over text in the pages, and from that Stub on people can add info on how to tweak those stats. I don't have the SAR-k or the LMG, so I could only do a page on the weapons themselves based on what is visible to me in the Marketplace or Customization. And I have neither the TSMG nor the Burstfire Pistol, so I don't think I can get a preview of those mags. But I own the Heavy Assault Rifle permanently, so I could do the Ammunition for that. The other extra Receivers I have are Combat Rifle, LMG, and Revolver, so I could do Stats and Prices on those, and screenshots if it makes sense (for the Revolver, probably not). I've been experimenting around a bit with formats for Premades. I think in the long run it would be cool to give a little overview on how to 'bootleg' those weapons by listing all components, and also add when those components will unlock and how much they cost when you buy them separately. But I guess for now, focus is on covering existing items that we don't have here yet. I may still have a few discontinued Premades on the German wiki that are missing here, if I find any I'll translate them to have at least a Stub here. About the Respawn Beacon, I haven't tried it out yet, still don't have the level, but I heard that it explodes when the enemy shoots at it. Maybe that is why it is classified as an explosive. Fridi San (talk) 23:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) HAR Mags All done ^_^ Actually, I noticed that I think it will still be possible to cover magazines for a weapon we do not own. In the Marketplace they should be visible, it's just kind of hard to navigate this since they implemented the current filter settings... Fridi San (talk) 16:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bronze Metallic Yes, I did a stub on that a while ago ;) For now I won't worry about camos, I'll save them for when I run out of other items, along with weapon tags. I'm taking a lazy day, so probably not a lot of new stuff from me today. See you around ... Fridi San (talk) 20:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Tags Hello Great idea about the weapon tags. If you do one per page, it will definitely boost the size of the wiki. And you won't find that I already did them :D I decided a while ago that it is so much work covering them all, I won't do it for now while there are still other items left (like Ammo). Well, actually, months ago I set it up for the German page, though I put them all in one page and listed name & stats (see here ), thought that list has grown in-game since then. I then went to the English page and attempted to do the same, but gave up after a handful tags and then forgot about it (see Weapon Tag.I guess this page could become an overview page for BLR tags or explain how they work in general (list what stats they can affect). Okay, I am off to get a cooled beverage, see you around, and thanks for all those pages! ;) Fridi San (talk) 16:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Hey, thanks for leaving a message! I plan on updating all the weapon receivers with a uniform layout; overviews, tactics, that kind of stuff. Expect to see me around. ReluctantSpear-027 Talk 05:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Burstfire SMG Hello Oh, sorry, I must have missed that in your last message. Sure, go ahead and fix it. And you don't need to ask permission for that :) A lot of my articles probably need corrections, as many were created before the update that changed Spread from just one stat to the current system of hipfire and ADS. I actually had a first look at the Burst SMG now, I have no idea what happened there :P I must have been in a hurry when I set it up. I replaced Rifle with SMG in the texts, but I am not sure about the stats and the in-game description, I may have copied the wrong info by accident. Unfortunately, I do not have access toa PC that can run the game, so I cannot check if the info is correct. So if you wana do that, that'd be great! And thanks a lot for all the weapon tags, I think soon we will have more than 500 pages here! Fridi San (talk) 13:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Emblems Thanks for your update on the Burstfire SMG! For emblems, we should add the official stat description ("Run +" etc). And I think they should also all link back to the main page. I just checked on that, turns out in the past I created 2 of them: Emblems and Emblem. I think I will merge them into one page, where Emblems redirects to Emblem, so you can link either one, whatever fits the grammar of the sentence ;) I do have some ZEN every now and then, but I'll save it for when the Duchess is released as direct purchase, or more visible stuff like camo. I already have the coolest emblem you can have (in my opinion), the Beta Tester :) I think I can still do the emblem pack based on what you see as preview, though. It'll just have to wait until I have access to the game again to make screenshots... Fridi San (talk) 14:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ArmetX - Retribution Free stuff, yay! ^_^ Thank you very much, I owe you one ;) I had no idea this promo was going on at all. Can't wait till tomorrow when I get back to my PC that has BLR installed to see it and go strut around with it in-game, redeeming worked fine even though I'm on EU server ... (will post a German article about it tomorrow) Fridi San (talk) 23:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) 30 Days of Fight Hey yeah, sorry, I missed that, sometimes I don't get notified immediately. I don't really know a lot about 30 days, I stopped being interested when I heard I do not qualify ;( So I have no idea where to start ... (although maybe I'll create one page on the emblem) Fridi San (talk) 17:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Saying Hi Hello! Sorry, I haven't been writing a lot recently. Kinda busy in real life ... and I had to focus a bit more on the German wiki so it doesn't fall back too much. I will be back and more active on this one here some time soon! Fridi San (talk) 17:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Premades Hello, and welcome back ;) Sure, I'll see what Premade Weapons I can do over the weekend. By the way, I rarely buy weapons to do a page on them. I usually just take all my info from the customization page, I just have to watch out so I don't copy the stats from my currently equipped weapon ;) For weapon components I take the stats from the Marketplace, I sometimes also do the screenshots there for a Receiver or a Premade, because the base stats get shown there, so we have them documented in the screenshots. Beware though of copying stuff from some of my images here. A lot were taken before an update that changed Spread and Recoil to their current state. For the components of Premades, I usually study the screenshot and then compared it with the images from other wiki pages here to determine which parts are used. It's a bit time-consuming so I may occasionally just do a Stub on them with a picture and the price and a short text with some links. If you want you can always go over some older pages that have just 1 Spread value instead of 4, and update them according to what is shown to you in-game now. But I know that's kinda boring, I haven't been too keen on doing that either :P If you'd rather like to work on an entirely new set of articles, we haven't covered Stats at all here. I think we should at least so some stubs on each that you have as an agent, and in the page we can copy the text you get when you do a mouse-over in the game (i.e. Run contains the text you see when you move the mouse pointer over that stat) and all organized in a common category. The minimum and maximum spread values should of course be one combined artice fo either type, Hip and ADS (or is it called 'Aim' now?) Yes, it's great that some more people are contributing here. Just on the German side it's still kinda lonely, no wonder I have more edits on this side of the fence. :) Anyway, thanks a lot for your recent contributions, it was great to see those gaps filled! Fridi San (talk) 21:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 500 pages Hello! Thank you for saving #500 for me! :) I did Purple Heart Trophy, though technically that should not have counted. I had completely forgotten that yesterday I already did a stub called Purple Heart. Oh well, now that is a redirect to the page with the correct name. In the meantime, I've updated the MP Mags. I am planning to make a similar update for Assault Rifle Mags, and I may set up an overview page for Light Pistol Mags and Burstfire Pistol Mags with an overview table and then links to the pages you did on those magazines. That stuff with the Standard Tactical Knight (Default Build) and such is really interesting. I haven't looked at the naming mechanism in-depth, but I noticed that they are at least partly determined by the Ammunition that is equipped. I got me quick reloading ammo for my LMG and the name changed from Standard Solid Pillager to Quick Solid Demolisher. I think those weapon names, if they are really unique and don't appear for several combinations, can account for many more pages, which would be good for this wiki ;) Anyway, I am waiting for my new PC to be delivered next week, then I will have more options to play and test things out. Fridi San (talk) 21:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Stuff Hello, and welcome back :) Yes, a lot of pictures are from me, but they were taken with a really old program that couldn't handle the background, most of the in-game texts are from the German version of the game, and last but not least, the really old images are from the Beta, stats have changed a lot since then. So feel free to update those images with a better quality version. Ideally, the new pic should show the same circumstances (replace a Marketplace view with a better Marketplace view). There is one favor you could do for me though: I noticed that on some of the Weapon Tags you did, it says something like "improves Stat "A", but reduces Stat "B"). I think this may be an error. When you look at the stats in the Customization menu, it will give you a preview of the item you are about to attach, and with the green and red text it you are given a preview of wether this item will improve (or make worse) your stats compared to what you have equipped at the moment. So if it appears to reduce some stat when equipping, I am almost certain that this is due to the fact that the previously equipped weapon tag was giving you a bonus on just that stat, and when you take it off (by equipping the new tag), that bonus would get taken away, thus the red numbers. Could you check on that and correct it where necessary? I think, ideally, we will just copy the item description ("Accuracy +", "Run +" etc). Dont't worry about it too much though, I frequently make the same mistake too, that I confuse Market stats and Custom stats. Oh, and thank you for the congratulations on becoming Admin :) I have already set up a top navigation menu, let me know if you'd like something specific there or any other wiki feature like chat, polls, activated... Fridi San (talk) 16:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weapon Tags Hey Ok, I'll correct stuff if I see any errors ;) I've added the weapon tags to the top navigation of the wiki, along with the other wepon parts. It will now show the 7 pages from that category with the most pageviews, hope you like it. By the way, nice what you did with your profile. I like how you present all your weapon builds, I definitely should add my other guns to my profile, too :D Fridi San (talk) 22:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Practice Mode / Practice Hey, and welcome back! ^_^ Thanks for Practice Mode. Actually, there already was a Practice page, but I will put the additional info from there on your article and then have Practice redirect to Practice Mode. Fridi San (talk) 15:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Valve Helmet Hey Unfortunately, despite playing since the Beta, I'm not even at level 30 yet (close though). And I don't think I'll be able to reach level 40, not with the current lags, anyway. Hopefully, that gets fixed soon. But I should be able to get some pictures of the new helmet once it's out through Customization, so I can take care of that. Merging the 2 Practice pages might still take a while, I'm lazy today ;) Fridi San (talk) 13:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) new Premades Hey ^_^ Thanks a lot! I got the codes redeemed on my account and will cover those weapons some time soon. At the moment I'm kinda busy with other projects as well ;) Fridi San (talk) 22:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) AK470 Thanks for filling it with something useful! One of these days, I should send you some of my rare items that are collecting dust in my US accounts inbox, so you can make an article about it if you want, or just show it off, or both ;) Fridi San (talk) 23:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello again :) Hey! about the items I proposed to send you: no worries, I was hinting at some rewards I got simulataneously for my EU and US characters, so on the US side there might be some nice things just collecting dust in in my inbox, like from the 2012 Easter contest, pre-steam promotionss, and stuff. And don't worry about the postage, I transferred 100 ZEN that I got for free a while back to my US char, so I could send that sort of stuff away. If you could make an article about those items would be great, but if not, also okay, You've done many great pages here so far, so no worries, it'd be all truly deserved! ;) Fridi San (talk) 01:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) hello ^_^ no, I haven't encountered cossupt files. Hope you can fix it! As for lag, the best advice I can give you is to turn off DX11 in the settings, and maybe reduce texture quality and a few othwer video options. Is the Black Widow a premade? Unfortunately, I don't have much time to go in-game at the moment, so I'm not really aware what's out on sale. Well, one exception, I did check out the Onslaught Gold Pack, and it is truly amazing! Unfortunately, I could not make screenshots of the whole content list (it's huge!), because I accidently pressed ESC so it closed. Oh well, I think the best approach to make a page about it is not to list all what's in there, but rather what is not (much fewer items, a few reward camos and premium hero skins, though usually you get all that there is, even the INCD! mags are permanently available) :) Fridi San (talk)